Time To Love
by TheUpAnnieShake
Summary: Apaixonar-se por Tom Riddle nunca esteve nos planos de Lily Potter.


Ser Lily Potter não é maravilhoso como muitas pessoas pensam. Aliás, ser Lily Potter, a filha d'O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, d'O Eleito, do Salvador, do Maravilhoso, e mais-nomes-rídiculos-que-as-pessoas-inventam, é tudo menos maravilhoso. Quer dizer, não que não seja legal ter uma atenção especial, ser a queridinhas das pessoas e tal, mas às vezes cansa, entende? É meio chato essa coisa de só a tratarem bem (assim como os seus irmãos mais velhos) por causa do seu pai. E também tem essa mania idiota dessa gente que costumam compará-la com o seu pai.

Para completar, a sua mãe, Ginny Weasley Potter é a capitã do melhor time de Quadribol feminino do mundo, e isso digamos que aumenta sua 'popularidade'. As pessoas sempre perguntam se ela pretende seguir os mesmos passos dos pais. Harry é o chefe dos aurores e Ginny, bom, já explicamos. Ela quer ser curandeira.

É difícil ser Lily Potter. Anote isso. Nem sempre as pessoas são verdadeiras com você, dão sempre aqueles sorrisos irritantes e te mimam até dizer chega. Mas isso é falsidade!, pensa Lily. E ela está tapada de razão. Ser Lily Potter significa viver sempre no mundo cheio de gente interesseira. Em Hogwarts ela não tem muitos amigos, mais são seus primos e mais seis coitados. E tem uma pilha de gente seguindo ela, só pelo seu sobrenome: Potter. Meninos em especial: Anthony Zabini. Suas amigas viviam dizendo que Zabini não é assim, que gosta dela realmente, e que Lily deveria dar uma chance a ele, mas cansaram depois de tanto a Potter negar.

Seus melhores amigos são Hugo Weasley e Rose Weasley. Ambos irmãos um do outro. Hugo é viciado em Quadribol e é apanhador do time da Grifinória. Tem uma quedinha por Elisabeth Revany. E Rose é a melhor aluna do seu ano na Grifinória, monitora, juntamente à Fred II. Gosta de Scorpius Malfoy, o 'Sonserino que parece Grifinório'.

A vida de Lily Potter não é um conto de fadas como muitos pensam. Como se realmente fosse perfeito ter um irmão que mais parece um retardado e que vive enchendo o saco dela, e viver na sombra da família.

Bom, essa não é a melhor vida de todas.

Pode não ser perfeita, pode não ser glamourosa, pode não ser maravilhosa.

**Mas é a vida de Lily Luna Potter.**

**First September - Capítulo Um**

**Lily Luna Potter**

Era primeiro de setembro, dia de voltar para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A plataforma nove e meia estava, como sempre, cheia de Potter's e Weasley, todos se despedindo da família.

- Tchau, minha filha. Promete me escrever sempre que puder? - Perguntou Ginny Potter, para a sua filha caçula.

- Prometo, mãe. - Respondeu Lily Luna.

Lily Luna é a típica filha perfeita de uma família. Tira notas exemplares, é educadinha, um anjinho nas palavras dos outros. Perfeita. Mas, pena que eles não sabem o quanto Lily não se acha perfeita...

- Tchau, pirralha. - Falou James Sirius, seu irmão mais velho.

- James, por favor! Lily não é mais uma criança! Já tem quinze anos! - Exclamou Ginny.

- Mas ainda assim é pirralha. - Provocou James, sorrindo maroto.

- Também te amo muito, Jay-Jay. - ironizou Lily - Tchau. E lembre-se: cuide bem da Dominique. - Avisou Lily.

James se formou em Hogwarts ano passado. Ex-capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, o Potter era tipo, dedicado o garoto mais gato de toda Hogwarts. Quase todos os garotos eram pupilo dele. Sabe? Quando os primeiranistas entravam na escola, eles ficavam muito sozinhos e abandonados, daí o James botava eles debaixo de suas asas. Entende? Ele fazia toda aquela coisa de não pisa ali, as escadas mudam, não mexe com o fulano, e tal. James era o maior maroto de Hogwarts, juntamente à Fred II, os dois infernizavam. Lily fica pensando em como é que McGonagall aturou o seu irmão mais velho durante sete anos seguidos. Realmente, aja paciência para aturar aqueles dois. Dizem que McGonagall tinha cadeiras especiais para James e Fred II na sua sala. Uau. Enfim, James era O pegador de Hogwarts, e custou MUITO para ele conseguir conquistar o coração do veela Dominique Weasley, que antes não o aturava por achá-lo muito galinha e exibido. As pessoas antes faziam apostas para ver se o Potter conseguia conquistar a veela ou não. Mas agora eles estão noivos, resultado de comemoração n'A Toca com toda a família reunida.

- Lily, pode ter certeza de que eu vou cuidar maravilhosamente bem da minha loirinha. - Disse James malicioso. Blargh!

- Ãhn... Certo. - Falou Lily, meio sem jeito.

- Tchau, minha filha. - Disse o pai, a abraçando.

- Tchau pai. - Despediu-se a mais nova dos Potter.

- Vem Lily! - chamou o seu irmão do meio, Albus - Já está quase na hora!

Lily se apressou ao entrar no trem. Pegou sua mala e a sua coruja, Agatha, e embarcou, mas sem antes de dizer:

- TCHAU FAMÍLIA!

Os Weasley/Potter olharam assutados para ela, por causa do grito, mas logo sorriram e acenaram. Lily viu Dominique, que costumava ser a sua conselheira amorosa em Hogwarts, abraçada à James. Também viu Molly II e Fred II se beijando, sem o mínimo de vergonha na cara na frente de todos, deixando Tio Percy louco da vida. Ela riu ao ver o rosto todo vermelho de raiva de Percy. Viu Roxanne ao lado de seu namorado, Christian Chamber. Viu Lucy com Dallas Preston, seu noivo. Ela olhou para eles e sorrio, mas logo bateu uma tristeza na Potter, pois ela não os veria mais em Hogwarts, porque todos eles já tinham se formado e estavam seguindo em frente com a vida deles, e sua melhor amiga, Rose, e seu irmão, Albus já iriam se formar naquele mesmo ano, isso significa que só iria ficar ela, Hugo e Louis na escola...

Lily ficou imaginando o quanto ela iria sentir falta das brincadeiras sem limites de James Sirius e de Fred II, principalmente contra os Sonserinos. De como iria sentir falta dos meninos babando pela beleza de Dominique, e James só faltando explodir de raiva por isso. De Roxanne babando por todo o garoto bonito que passava por ela, deixando o pobre coitado do Chamber se remoendo de ciúmes, claro, eles não namoravam ainda na época, na verdade eles só começaram a namorar quando a Roxanne agarrou o Chamber na frente de todo o Salão Principal. De Molly II com o peito estufado, deixando bem à mostra o seu distintivo de monitora-chefe, e de Fred II sempre a provocando por isso, e também sempre pegando detenção de três semanas dadas por Molly II. De Lucy com a sua suprema inteligência, mas também com o seu jeito hiper desastrado de ser, sempre tendo que pedir desculpas a alguém por derrubar os livros da pessoa, por derrubar a poção no professor...

Ela se pegou pensando em como seria ficar longe de sua prima e melhor amiga, Rose Weasley. Elas sempre conversavam uma com a outra, animadamente, sem se cansar. Era legal conversar com Rose, pois ela sempre ouvia o que Lily dizia com uma paciência de Jó, e também era uma ótima conselheira quando queria. Lily sempre se deu muito bem com Rose, mas quando ela ainda não tinha entrado em Hogwarts elas meio que tinham só uma relação entra s_imples primos_, só depois que Lily entrou para Hogwarts, dois anos depois de Rose e Albus, elas começaram a ser melhores amigas. Uma sempre sabia quando uma estava mentindo ou dizendo a verdade, e sabiam dos segredos uma da outra. Tipo, o maior segredo de Rose é que ela tem uma quedinha por Scorpius Malfoy, mas MORRE se alguém descobrir isso!

Ai, ai... Como seria difícil ficar longe de Rose...

E seu irmão Albus? O garoto Sonserino? Ela, sinceramente, não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem o irmão em Hogwarts Aliás, ela não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem todos os seus primos/amigos lá. Mas Al... Poxa, ele era o seu irmão! O garoto que sempre avisou ela do que era certo e o que era errado, aquele que foi o seu 'guia turístico' quando ela entro em Hogwarts. No início do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Lily não tinha nenhum amigo lá, exceto os seus primos, mas eles não contavam, pois ela os conhecia desde que nasceu, e foi o AL que a apresentou para todos, mesmo ela morrendo de vergonha do seu irmão a apresentar a novos amigos, só falava um ''Oi!'', e por causa _do Al_ ela fez grandes amigos. Quer dizer, dá para contar nos dedos quantos amigos ela tem, mas como ela mesma diz: ''O que mais importa é a qualidade e não a quantidade!''. Sábias palavras, pensou ela.

Lily tentou afastar esses pensamentos para longe, quando a porta da cabine se abriu e de lá entrou um Hugo todo descabelado. Lily olhou para o amigo e começou a rir do seu estado. Hugo a olhou como se ela fosse uma maluca.

- Não ri tá, Lily? - disse ele - Não foi você que foi atropelado por centenas de garotos loucas!

- Centenas? - debochou Lily, parando de rir um pouco. - O quê? Quatro?

- Ha ha, bastante engraçado! - disse ela sarcástico - Dessa vez foram onze ou doze eu acho.

Hugo Weasley. Irmão mais novo de Rose. Hugo entrou em Hogwarts no mesmo ano de Lily, e ele também é seu melhor amigo. Ao contrário da irmã mais velha, Hugo já era melhor amigo de Lily antes mesmo de entrar para Hogwarts. Ele é o tipo de cara que... 'toda a mulherada quer', digamos assim. Menos Lily. Eles são só melhores amigos. Ela lembra que Hugo, no dia em que chegaram à Hogwarts, ficou extremamente nervoso com a possibilidade de ele cair na 'Casa das Cobras' (lê-se: Sonserina), como diz James Sirius. Só ela e Rose sabem da sua quedinha por Elisabeth Revany, a quintanista da Lufa-Lufa. O mais engraçado nisso tudo é que Elisabeth é a única menina que Hugo fica sem jeito quando está por perto. Ele acha que ninguém nota isso, mas é meio que _impossível_ não notar que O HUGO fica todo desengonçado perto da Lufa-Lufa. Hugo herdou o desiluminador do Tio Rony, pois ele vive se perdendo.

- Ai, ai, Hugo. Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein? - Fala Lily Luna.

- Não mesmo! Eu tô bastante feliz do jeito que estou! - Replica o Weasley.

- Será que nem Elisabeth Revany é capaz de te mudar, Hugo? - Pergunta Lily, com uma expressão divertida no rosto quando vê que o primo cora ao ouvir o nome 'Elisabeth'.

- Com a Elisa é diferente. - Dis Hugo.

- Diferente como? - Pergunta Lily, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Diferente... Ela é linda, tão perfeita... Tão delicada... - Hugo fala sonhadoramente, parecendo estar em outro planeta - Seus cabelos loiros combinam perfeitamente com o seu traço angelical... Seus olhos verdes-água dão a ela um ar encantador... Seu sorriso é o mais brilhante que eu já vi... Sua citura, ah, que cintura!, é...

Hugo para de falar, quando nota o movimento da Potter, pegando o seu livro dentro da bolsa.

- Charlotte's Web _**(N/A: A menina e o porquinho.)**_?- Pergunta Hugo para a prima. Ele acertou. Lily pegou de dentro da sua bolsa amarela o seu livro favorito. Era sempre aquele livro que Lily lia, ele servia muito bem para ela, em todo lugar onde ela ia, o livro ia junto, ele servia de uma espécie de consolo para ela, para acalmar...

- O próprio. - Responde Lily Luna, abrindo o livro para começar a sua leitura. Isso significava que não adiantava Hugo falar nada, pois sempre que a prima começava a ler alguma coisa, ela entrava em uma espécie de 'transe' e só ficava viajando no mundo da literatura, como se o mundo a volta não existisse mais. - Quando você começa a falar da Elisabeth não pára mais! - Riu a Potter. Hugo acompanhou as risadas.

- Ah, a culpa não é minha que a Elisabeth é... - mas Hugo parou, porque a prima já estava completamente envolvida no livro.

**Rose Weasley**

Ela tinha recém acabado de fazer ronda pelos corredores. Agora ela era a monitora-chefe, ou seja, mais responsável do que nunca...

Suspirou.

Não que ela não gostasse de ser monitora (chefe, repito), MUITO PELO CONTRÁRIO!, ela gostava de dar detenções nos alunos desobedientes (não a julguem mal), amava por limites nas coisas, amava estar na liderança ali, pois eles tinha que a respeitar. Ela já deu TRÊS detenções antes mesmo de chegar em Hogwarts. Uau. Mas tudo o que Rose mais queria naquele momento era descansar, ler um bom livro, comendo Sapos de Chocolate e, provavelmente, conversando com Lily Luna e Hugo.

Abriu a porta da cabine, e viu Hugo dormindo, encostado no vidro, e Lily entretida lendo Charlotte's Web. Nossa, como a Lily adorava aquele livro, pensou Rose. Mas quem era ela para falar da Potter? Afinal, ela também era uma amante dos livros, e o seu favorito era um clássico da literatura trouxa: Romeu e Julieta. Meu Merlin, como ela chorava quando lia aquele livro! Derramava litros e mais litros d'água. Rose sempre foi uma garota sensível, romântica, apaixonante, lendo aquele livro então...

Rose não quis atrapalhar a leitura de Lily, pois a coisa que a caçula dos Potter tinha mais em comum com ela, era que as duas ficavam uma fera quando interrompiam uma boa leitura, principalmente a sua favorita. Então, ela achou melhos deixar quieto. Foi até o irmão e sentou do seu lado, deixando sua bolsa azul-marinho com estampas de cachorro ao seu lado. Ela não gostava muito daquela bolsa, mas foi sua avó que fez para ela, então a usa para não magoá-la. Pensando bem... Até que ela é bonitinha.

- Olá Rose. - Disse Lily Luna, ainda com a cara enfiada no livro.

Rose se assustou.

- Ui, milagre você não dar a louca por eu interromper a sua preciosa leitura. - Debochou ela.

- Na verdade... Não, não estou brava com você, Rose. É que eu estava mesmo te esperando chegar, pois eu não agüentava mais ver o Hugh dormir. - Explicou a Potter, se ajeitando melhor no banco.

- Ai, eu sei como é. - disse Rose - Ficar com o Hugo dormindo do seu lado é um saco. - Falou ela, fazendo uma careta após olhar para o irmão que estava roncando.

Lily soltou uma risada baixa, para não acordar o Weasley.

- Pois é, mas pior mesmo é o James.

Rose notou uma certa tristeza na voz de Lily ao pronunciar o nome do irmão mais velho.

- O James vai deixar saudade. - Falou Rose - Tipo, eu adorava dar detenção nele, toda vez que eu o via fora da cama depois do toque de recolher, indo até o dormitório feminino! - Brincou ela, arrancando uma risada de Lily Luna.

Mas a risada estridente de Lily acabou acordando o seu irmão, que acordou com uma emburrada. Ih, lá vem...

- POR QUE VOCÊS SIMPLESMENTE NÃO FECHAM A BOCA, HEIN? - Perguntou/berrou ele. Tão doce... - NÃO DÁ PARA DORMIR COM VOCÊS AÍ CONVERSANDO!

- Meu Deus, ele acordou tão delicado quando uma flor hoje - Falou Lily irônica.

- Um milagre! - Concordou Rose, colocando as mãos fingindo espanto.

- Ai, que saco! - bufou Hugo - Agora, sério, dá para vocês pararem de falar só por um minuto, assim vocês vão acordar os alunos que estão dormindo.

- Nenhum aluno está dormindo, Hugo - falou Rose - Só você que... _estava_.

- Nenhum? - Perguntou o Weasley.

- Nenhum. - Respondeu Rose.

- Ah, fala sério! Tchau para vocês - disse, se levantando do banco -, vou ver se acho o Albus. - E saiu da cabine, deixando só a Weasley e a Potter lá.

As duas se olharam e deram risadinhas.

- O seu irmão não tem jeito mesmo, hein? - Disse Lily.

- Não mesmo. Quer dizer... só se uma tal Lufa-Lufa o der uma chance... - Falou Rose, fazendo gestos exagerados com as mãos.

- É mesmo. - Concordou Lily Luna.

- Bom, já que o Hugo já foi, eu vou é aproveitar para ler o meu livro descansada. - Falou Rose, abrindo sua bolsa e pegando o seu livro.

Logo a cabine onde as duas estavam foi tomada pelo silêncio, porque as duas estavam concentradissímas lendo os seus livros.

...

Rose e Lily nem viram o tempo passar. Só se deram conta de que já estavam quase chegando em Hogwarts, quando a porta da cabine delas se abriu e de lá entrou Albus Potter avisando que eles já estavam chegando.

- Lily. - Chamou Rose. A prima nem tinha prestado atenção em Albus, só estava lendo Charlotte's Web. - Lily, já estamos chegando. - Quando ela falou isso, Lily fechou o livro e pegou sua bolsa.

- Vamos nos trocar. - Disse Lily, pegando sua veste.

Quando as duas já estavam prontas, Hugo entrou de novo na cabine, e foi logo cantando o hino de Hogwarts, com um sorrisão branco de dar inveja:

- _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Ensina-nos algo, por favor,_

_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos_

_Ou jovem, com os joelhos ralados..._

Rose olhou para a janela e pode vir a escola de magia e bruxaria. Sorrio. Enfim, eles já estavam próximos da sua querida Hogwarts.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
